


Guess We’re Getting Married

by GWhite



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M, Sugary sweet fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWhite/pseuds/GWhite
Summary: Time for Plan B
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Guess We’re Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened.

GUESS WE’RE GETTING MARRIED

“So, Carter, whatcha think?”

“Sounds like a plan, sir.”

“Plan B?”

“Yes, sir, Plan B”

“Okay, then.”

“When, sir?”

“Now?”

“Now works for me, sir. Where?”

“Hmmmm. Here?”

“Here works, sir.”

“Plan B. Now. Here.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ready, Carter?”

“I’m ready, sir”

“I’ll love you forever, Sam.”

“I’ll love you forever, too, Jack.”

“Then I guess we’re gettin’ married.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Thor said, and their friends cheered as Jack kissed his bride and dipped her.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the whole conversation just popped into my head.


End file.
